


The Seed of Something

by Katie_Dub



Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: More from our roommates in lust for the autumnal prompts: Breaking out the flannel sheets. and Planting flower bulbs that will bloom in the spring.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962817
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	The Seed of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamhook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/gifts).



Emma tucks the new flannel sheets onto her bed and steps back in satisfaction. She loves getting fresh sheets on the bed, especially the cosy winter sheets that make her bed feel extra snuggly and soft.

She tries not to think about Killian joining her between those sheets.

She fails.

They haven't actually made it to a bed yet. The first time was in that goddamn sleeping bag. The second they were arguing about — something, she’s not even sure what anymore, all she remembers is that ended with her bent over the kitchen counter with him thrusting into her from behind. The third time she picked a fight with him, just to get a rise out of him. It worked, and she found herself on all fours on his bedroom floor.

God this isn’t healthy, treating her oldest friend like a hate sex hook up in a romcom #EnemiesToLovers instead of accepting that she has feelings for him and talking to him.

And yet, it’s better than having nothing at all with him.

The thought of it all leaves her feeling flushed, so she walks to the window, and leans her head against the glass to cool down. She sees Killian outside in a flannel plaid shirt, digging in the dirt. The sight does nothing to help calm her desires.

She joins him outside instead.

“What you doing?” she asks Killian and he looks up, eyes a little wary, which causes her heart to clench. Has she fucked this all up already?

She tries to look sincerely interested. She _is_ sincerely interested. He smiles and she figures that it worked.

“Planting flower bulbs for spring,” he explains, and returns to carefully planting the bulbs in the dirt.

“They don’t look much at the moment.” She frowns at the patch he’s been working on, the freshly turned earth the only sign that he’s been hard at work.

“That’s right,” he says simply. “Everything has its season, the bulbs need time and I can wait for spring.” He brushes the dirt off his hands onto his jeans and stands up, smiling at her. 

She’s not sure if they’re still talking about bulbs.

“What if they never flower? Won’t it all have been a waste of time?”

“Not everything has to flower to be worth my time. I find planting bulbs relaxing, it helps me stretch my muscles, feel connected with the earth. I enjoy it. If the flowers don’t bloom, that would be a shame, but it still would have been time well spent.”

She’s pretty sure that they aren’t talking about bulbs anymore.

“Really?” she whispers.

“Aye.” He steps closer to her. “I’m a patient man and some things are worth waiting for.”

They definitely aren’t talking about bulbs now.

It’s a lot.

“Good,” she says simply and he beams at her, and it feels warm as sunshine. It feels like the start of something, the seed of something wonderful that may yet bloom in time.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, I'm still taking autumnal prompts over at [tumblr,](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/630957129529016320/50-autumn-writing-prompts) send me an ask, a DM or comment below if you want one!


End file.
